


Star Child

by TheVampireDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireDragon/pseuds/TheVampireDragon
Summary: Her name is Lucy, and they have loved her since the moment they say her. Tales of Lucy as told by her Spirits.More tags added as I figure out the tagging system! Same with characters - more added as they appear





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy. These stories are kinda like drabbles but not really. Each chapter has its own rating and summary - make sure to read them, because not all of these are going to be super happy sunshine fluff stories. If you're on FF you might recognize me and/or this story - I expanded over here because this place has way more BnHA stories, and also seemingly a larger userbase.
> 
> Anyway, check the notes at the end. You'll get more of my ramblings
> 
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Lucy's future Celestial Spirits meet her for the first time. She's a little young, but they have a feeling she'll do just fine.  
> Word Count: 1444  
> First Written: 3/6/14  
> Rewritten: 7/21/18  
> Uploaded: 7/21/18

_~Star Child~ _

She is less than two hours old when they meet her for the first time.

When her mother, Layla, became pregnant, her Spirits had been overjoyed for her. Capricorn in particular was very happy. He had sworn to protect Layla and her descendants after all, and soon, the first one would be here! Cancer and Aquarius were pleased for Layla of course, but not as much as Capricorn. It didn't affect them as much.

That changed when Layla told them that she would teach her unborn daughter to be a Stellar Spirit Mage, and would eventually pass on her keys to her.

_Now_ the Spirits were really interested. This wasn't just their summoner's child, this was their future master. Even Crux, who spent most of his time sleeping or thinking, was eager for the arrival of the child.

Capricorn flinches as another bloodcurdling scream comes from the hospital room. Layla had requested that her three Zodiac Spirits be there for the birth, but Capricorn is beginning to regret coming. Hearing Layla in such pain while he can do nothing is agonizing. He glances at Cancer. He looks just as worried, and his crab legs are doing a nervous kind of jig. Cancer voices both their thoughts.

“Is she supposed to be screaming this loudly, ebi?”

“Childbirth is painful,” Aquarius says nonchalantly, hovering over the glass of water Layla had used to summon her. She is trying to look indifferent, but her tail is swishing a little instead of being in its usual elegant fold. Capricorn knows that she's unhappy here; she hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but after Layla begged for a week she had to give in. “It probably doesn't help that she's sustaining two Zodiac Spirits at the same time,” she adds just a tad spitefully.

Cancer's crab legs quiver with worry. Capricorn had been strong enough to come through the gate on his own, but Cancer and Aquarius had both needed Layla to summon them. Normally, Layla could call all three of her Zodiacs at once without a problem, but how hard is it to hold them here while giving birth? He wonders for a moment if he should leave.

“Relax, you stupid crab,” Aquarius says derisively, “Women weaker than Layla go through childbirth all the time and come out fine.”

“Hush, both of you,” Capricorn says, “I hear something.” The murmurs that Capricorn's sensitive ears were picking up are getting louder. Suddenly Layla cries out louder then ever.

“I see the head!” the midwife cries out, “Push, Mrs Heartphilia, push!”

The three spirits perk up. Layla's cries become more and more agonized, and then suddenly the cries of a baby join the cacophony of noise.

“It's a girl!” the midwife exclaims. The baby seems to cry louder at this.

“Damn, that thing can make some noise!” Aquarius complains. Capricorn doesn't reprimand her. He is too busy trembling with excitement.

Cancer obviously shares his sentiments, crab legs dancing around and an unusually large smile on his face. “I hope they let us in soon, ebi,” he says.

Unfortunately, it isn't soon. In fact, it is another hour before the nurse opens the door and calls for them. Capricorn picks up Aquarius' cup and the three Spirits file inside. The doctor jumps a little at the sight of them. The nurses, who had come and gone, had gotten used to them during Layla's nine hour labor, but the doctor hadn't seen them yet. Capricorn barely even notices the man. His gaze goes straight to his beloved Master. Layla looks positively exhausted, lying in a bed and propped up by pillows, but her face glows with happiness. Her husband, who Capricorn has never bothered to remember the name of (he's not important, not to Capricorn), is sitting across the room with his head between his knees as he tries to calm down. A nurse is bandaging one of his fingers. Evidently Layla had broken it.

“Hey, guys,” Layla greets them, the exhaustion in her voice eclipsed by the overwhelming happiness on her face, “Come meet the newest member of the Heartphilias.” The three Spirits crowd around her bed, looking curiously at the pink bundle she holds. Layla shifts the blankets, exposing the baby's face.

The infant has a thick head of blonde peach fuzz. Her nose is tiny, as are her lips, but already she is beautiful. At Cancer's gasp of awe, her lashless eyes open, showing eyes that are a murky blue.

“I didn't expect her to have blue eyes,” Aquarius comments softly.

“She doesn't, necessarily,” Layla says, “Almost all babies are born with blue eyes. They'll develop into their true color in a couple months.”

“She's so little,” Capricorn says. The baby looks at him with a surprising amount of focus for a newborn. In that moment, Capricorn remembers countless times of feeling kicks, of soothing the restless unborn baby with stories of the Spirit world. He wonders if the baby remembers too.

Layla holds the baby out to him. “Wanna hold her?” she says, a bit of mischief sparkling in her eye. Capricorn's own eyes widen, but he reaches out and takes the precious bundle. He holds her carefully, aware of how one of his hands is twice the size of her head. As he takes her, the pink blanket slips away, and her tiny arms and legs are free. She kicks in joy, and as soon as she's settled in his arms she swipes an arm through the air. He blinks in surprise. She does it again, and this time she hits his beard. Her tiny fingers twitch, and Capricorn realizes that she's trying to grab his beard. Something about it, some unknown feeling in his chest, makes him smile, and then it makes him laugh. It starts as a tiny chuckle, but soon develops into full blown laughter. The infant laughs along with him, tiny, high pitched giggles. It makes the new parents beam, to hear their baby laugh for the first time. Something in Capricorn is proud that her first smile, her first laugh, is because of him. Dimly, in the back of his mind, he registers that a part of him already loves this little future Master.

Cancer taps him on a shoulder with a crab leg. “Don't hog her, ebi,” he scolds, “Let us have a turn, ebi!” Reluctantly, Capricorn hands the baby to the Crab Spirit.

Cancer holds the baby just as gently as Capricorn. He even removes his triangular sunglasses to get a better look at her. The six crab legs curl around them, lovingly, protectively, making a barrier between the baby and the dangers of the outside world. The doctor looks nervously at the appendages, but Layla smiles, knowing her newborn is safe in that cage, that she'll _always_ be safe in that cage. Cancer smiles gently. Unlike Capricorn, he is not thinking of times past, but of the future this baby will have. He touches her blonde hair and wonders when it will be long enough to style for the first time. Then he turns and offers the baby to Aquarius.

“Ugh,” the Water Bearer says, making a face. Nevertheless, she takes the baby, holding her correctly, if a little less gently than either of the others. The baby gives her a toothless smile, and Aquarius softens a little bit. She examines a tiny hand, looks at the perfect little nails. She jerks in surprise when the baby curls her hand around the Spirit's finger. Suddenly, Aquarius is no longer ice; she's melted butter instead. “A girl, huh?” Aquarius says, “Better than a boy. Got lucky there, Layla.” Layla laughs, and Aquarius lightly bounces the baby in her arms. “You know, munchkin,” she says conversationally, “I've got a boyfriend. A great boyfriend. And you know, one day you'll have one too.” The new father chokes from where he sits, and the nurse makes him put his head back between his knees before he starts hyperventilating. “And if you don't have one, I'll make sure you get one. A good one, who's hot and has good abs and treats you nice.” Aquarius nods to herself, evidently deciding that this is going to happen no matter what.

“S-She's a bit young for that, e-ebi...” Cancer says weakly. Capricorn and Layla's husband are in a similar state. Layla, on the other hand, seems absolutely delighted. Aquarius hands the infant back to Layla, and the baby settles into her mother's arms for a restful nap.

It occurs to Capricorn that there is one question that they haven't thought to ask yet.

“What's her name?” he asks.

“Her name is Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia.”

_~Star Child~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rating:_ K/G  
>  _Warnings:_ None  
>  _Summary:_ Cancer sees Lucy for the first time since she was born. She's gotten quite a bit bigger. And even better, her hair is beautiful!  
>  _Word Count:_ 1319  
>  _First Written:_ 3/7/14  
>  _Rewritten:_ 8/2/18  
>  _Uploaded:_ 8/2/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, thanks for the 20 hits, 2 kudos, and 1 bookmark! I really appreciate it. Especially since I didn't upload on the schedule that I said I would lol.

_ ~Star Child~ _

Layla's health has been failing.

It took her a long time, longer than it should have, to recover from giving birth while sustaining two Celestial Spirits. Even though she's recovered from that by now, she's been having bouts of sickness. She'll fall ill, then recover, then fall ill again, sometimes before she's even recovered from the previous one. They used to be short, but they've been getting longer. Cancer has watched from the Spirit world, silently concerned.

He is talking with Libra right now. She's a very level headed Spirit, and normally is good at reassuring others. Her summoner's wife has just had a baby, and she too is promised to the child once old enough. He was hoping for some reassurance, given in Libra's cold, logical way, that Layla's health issues are normal, but Libra's also very good at hurting others. She doesn't do it intentionally, but she does not lie, and she's not sparing his feelings. Cancer is feeling worse by the minute talking to her. He is glad when he feels the tingle that means he's being summoned.

There is a whirlwind of color, and then he reforms in Layla's bedroom. He feels a pang in his heart when he sees his beloved summoner. She's obviously suffering from another bout of sickness; her face is pale and drawn, and she's lost weight, her cheeks sunken. She's resting in the middle of her king sized bed, surrounded by fretful servants with trays of teas and soups, trying to tempt her. Cancer knows her servants love her for her kind and fair disposition. Her Spirits love her for the exact same reason. She smiles at him, and it hurt to see how much it tires her just to _smile_.

“How are you, ebi?” He asks needlessly. It's obvious how she is.

“As well as can be expected, I suppose,” Layla's smile turns wry, “Come sit down, Cancer.”

He sits down on the edge of the bed, but she beckons him closer, so he moves all the way onto the bed, sitting next to her with his legs crossed. She pats his knee kindly, as if _he's_ the one in need of comfort.

“I thought that you'd want to be here for this,” Layla explains. Cancer doesn't understand, until a servant hands her a blonde baby.

He's surprised. Lucy's so much bigger than he remembers. It makes sense, of course; she's nearly eighteen months now. She's really a toddler more than a baby. The murky blue eyes Cancer remembers have turned into a clear chocolatey brown. He's absolutely amazed to see a flash of recognition in the baby's eyes. Is it possible that she remembers him when she's only met him once eighteen months ago?

Lucy grins at him and says, “Ba.” Cancer can see teeth starting to show in her gums.

Layla coos at her daughter. “Yes, you remember Cancer, don't you?” She grins proudly at Cancer. “Lu-chan is a very smart girl.”

“I'm not surprised, ebi,” he replies, “Especially when you consider who her mother is, ebi.”

Layla grins again, batting a hand at him in an ‘oh, _you!'_ gesture. She waves a hand elegantly, and the servants reluctantly depart. “Lu-chan's hair has gotten long enough to style. Wanna help?”

Cancer grins and nods. Lucy's silky blonde hair reaches to her jaw now, just long enough to style cutely. He doesn't acknowledge the thought he has in the back of his mind; the thought that Layla summoned him because she's too weak to do it herself.

It's a valid thought.

Cancer helps Layla sit up. He pulls out a brush, and together they carefully brush Lucy's hair. Cancer had expected her to protest, but Lucy is beaming and babbling half formed words. She's loving the attention, and it's so cute that even Aquarius couldn't think she wasn't adorable. Even better, by the time her hair is fully brushed, she's learned his name.

“Canca!”

Or at least the closest thing.

“Canca!” Lucy chirps again.

“Yes, ebi?”

“Canca, up!” Lucy demands, holding her arms up in the universal 'pick me up' sign. Cancer obliges.

She's heavier than he remembers, and in the time that he's distracted moving two of his six legs to support her, she's stolen his sunglasses. Lucy waves her prize around gleefully.

“You can't have those, ebi,” Cancer reprimands gently. He tries to take them back, but Lucy hugs them to her little chest.

“Mine!” Lucy shrieks, her little toddler voice amazingly loud.

“Lucy, that's not nice. Those aren't yours. Give them back,” Layla scolds her gently.

Lucy pouts a little, but she offers the glasses back to Cancer.

“Tell Cancer that you're sorry.”

Lucy looks up at him, still pouting, before saying, “Sowwy Canca.”

“It's all right, ebi,” he says, taking his glasses back and replacing them on his face. Lucy is still pouting as he sets her down on his lap and begins separating her hair into sections. She would look cute with some bangs to frame her little face...

Cancer clips away carefully. Lucy watches him curiously, and Layla is smiling peacefully. He wonders if this reminds her of when they used to do each other's hair. It's what it reminds him of.

He finishes clipping, and tilts up Lucy's head so that he can get a good look at her. Cancer gives a tiny smile; he was right, the bangs framed her face and brought her big brown eyes out. There was still something missing though.

He separates the rest of her hair into two parts. Lucy's hair isn't long enough to braid yet, so he puts it into two tiny pigtails. She looks truly adorable this way.

“There, ebi,” Cancer says softly, “Don't you look pretty now, ebi?”

Lucy latches onto the one word she really understands. “Pretty?” she asks.

“Yes, pretty, ebi,” he says with another small smile, “Do you want to see, ebi?”

“Yeah!”

Cancer chuckles and picks her up, two crab legs moving to help support her weight. He is surprised when she puts her arms around his neck and pretty much supports herself. He cradles her with the legs anyway. He's carrying precious cargo, after all.

He carries her across the room to stand in front of a full body mirror. It shows a man with crab legs, holding an adorable toddler with pigtails clad in a pink dress. Cancer gets Lucy's attention, then points at the toddler in the mirror.

“Who's that, ebi?” he asks, “She's very pretty, ebi.”

“That's Lucy!” the toddler shrieks in joy.

“Are you sure, ebi? That girl is awfully pretty, ebi.”

“Is Lucy!” the toddler insists.

“You know what, I think you're right, ebi! That is Lucy, ebi!” he says, pretending to be quite astonished.

Lucy screams in joy again, right into his ear. Cancer thinks that it's quite amusing that she can make so much noise with her little lungs, but wishes that she wasn't making it right in his ear.

“You know who should see this, ebi? Your mama, ebi. Do you want to show your mama, ebi?” he asks, bouncing her in his arms. Cancer thinks that he's got this toddler thing down.

“Yeah!”

Cancer gives another one of his tiny smiles and turns around. He's quite surprised to find that Layla has drifted off while he was entertaining Lucy.

Said toddler looks up at him with an adorable pout. “Mama sleep,” she says, sounding quite disappointed.

“I think you're right, ebi,” Cancer sighs, pretty disappointed himself. Lucy does look very cute, after all. He looks at his sleeping Master, then down at his tiny charge. “We can show her later, ebi,” he decides. He spots an armchair by a window. Cancer sits down, sitting up perfectly straight so as to avoid crushing his crab legs. He arranges Lucy in his lap, and she looks up at him curiously. He smiles at her.

“Wanna hear a story, ebi?”

_ ~Star Child~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoting my younger self:
> 
> So, I might have taken some liberties with childhood development in this chapter. I looked it up, and an eighteen month old can walk and say simple words and phrases, but Lucy's saying simple sentences. I also have no idea if she would have teeth by that point, so I wrote it so that they were just coming in.
> 
> I also think I put way too much faith in a person's ability to stay asleep (even more to fall asleep) in a room with a screaming toddler, but hey. Let's just chalk it up to Layla being sick and needing her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to quote young me's notes from the FF website version: "This story is going to be sort of drabble-ish. The chapters won't be true drabbles, but they will be short and kind of meandering. Because each chapter is told by a different character and is about about a different event, each chapter could be rated anywhere from K to M. Each chapter gets its own warnings, summary, and rating. Things will be in roughly chronological order. There's also a likelihood of me playing around with the timeline of events during Lucy's childhood, since there are some things we don't know about, such as at what specific age she lost her mother.  
>  Also, don't expect regular updates. This will be one of those stories that are updated whenever the inspiration hits me. Now, this chapter! *flourishes*"
> 
> Anyway, this has like seven chapters currently. I'm going through and improving upon them (4 years makes a difference in quality) and posting a chapter once a day. If you've seen this on FF, you probably noticed I haven't updated it since Feb 2015. At the time that was because I lost inspiration for Horologium and Lyra's chapters. Overall it's because I wrote this story in my Junior-Senior year of high school, and now I'm in my Junior-Senior year of college.
> 
> Yay.
> 
> Anyway, college beat me with a stick and told me "You don't have time to write!" and then gave birth to a baby named depression, who beat me with a baseball bat and told me "Why the hell do you want to write?!" But now the end is in sight for college, I've gotten a rock and I'm busting depression's ass, and I'm hoping to start this story up again, along with the many others I've had ideas for (looms ominously over the BnHA fandom). So I'm improving the chapters and I'll be posting one a day. And we'll see how it goes from there.
> 
> Anyway I've only been reading here for like 2 weeks, and I'm still not at all used to the Tag system. I would love it if you guys would recommend some for me. Criticism is always welcome as well! Thanks for reading, I'd love it if you'd leave a …review? Comment? This site transition is hard...
> 
> Anyway, I'm grabbing my rock and off to bust a group project's ass, see ya later~


End file.
